Team Thirteen: Memories
by Kuraihanax19
Summary: A story about team 13. How they came to know each other and their adventures. An OC story in the Naruto world. R&R!


**Alright, first thing you should know before reading this. This story has a lot of OCs. I've incorporated them with a few of the actual characters from Naruto. (which I do not own at all ). Yuffie is a Hyuuga, Leigh is a Uchiha. You'll learn more about them eventually :) This story also has memories/flashbacks. Those are in italics. Enjoy! **

Yuffie P.O.V

I don't remember how it came to this exactly, but here we were sitting in the house of the fifth Kazekage reminiscing about the times we've shared. As a ninja, it's always important to keep memories alive and never forget how we got to where we were. Through failures and victories and losses, we keep striving towards our ninja way. But, this was team thirteen we were talking about...and us? Hah, we have a lot of stories to tell and they're not all happy. In fact, in my opinion, we're a pretty messed up bunch.

The sandstorm was raging, clouding the windows of the sandy building. Suna was known for these storms and during them the village went into a sort of lock-down state. My team and I were lucky to have connections to the head honcho of the village. That's right. The Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, was a good friend of mine. However, Leigh and Akio had a sort of grudge against him. Leigh, the youngest sister of the remaining Uchihas, was petite with their traditional ebony hair. It was long and choppy with streaks of deep red running through it. Her skin was pale and flawless, save for the scar underneath her left eye. She was fragile looking but anyone who thought that while fighting her was dead wrong. She had a loud mouth with an obnoxious attitude which was one reason why she irked me. Akio Morimoto, a tall and slender boy, was a e. He could make anyone smile, even me. Despite his up-beat attitude he has a self confidence issue. His hair was constantly in his face. It was pure black with deep red tips. I think he did that for Leigh. He was slightly paler than Leigh making him stand out. His eyes, from what I had seen, were naturally red. I suppose that's where he was teased and called an albino. Then there was me, Yuffie Miyazaki. I'm tan skinned and muscular and at an average height. My purple locks were cut just below my chin with layers and bangs cut just above my right eye. I was a Hyuuga on my mother's side and had the pearl white eyes to prove it. I preferred using my father's name.

"Oh goodie! It's my favorite fire crotch! I would say I was beginning to miss you but uhm... I was told to never tell a lie so...", Leigh flashed her innocent smile. I wasn't even going to bother telling her about formalities. I could hear Gaara's vein popping.

"At least he hasn't smiled yet," Akio said in a low voice. Gaara rolled his eyes to me.

"Do you mind if I kick these two out," he asked dangerously.

"Kicking them out won't get rid of them," I offered. Leigh smirked at Akio seeing this as a victory. Gaara let out a deep breath and shook his head. Leigh bent over shaking her hair out muttering about it being a nuisance. Sand was collecting on the polished floor.

"Unugh...I hate all this sand," she grumbled. Akio turned out his pockets spilling out half a sandbox onto the forming pile. Akio looked into his deep pockets searching for his companion.

"Jellybean, are you alive," he pulled out a tiny cat with multi-colored speckles on its fur. She gave an approving yelp and he stroked her calmly. Gaara glared at it.

"You brought the cat."

" 'The cat' has a name," Akio defended. Gaara looked at the covered floor. He decided not to bother stopping us with the sand.

"I assume you have a name as well, but do I learn it...no."

"We've been going out for how long and you still refuse to acknowledge my name," Akio said with mocked offence. If looks could kill...he'd be dead. Gaara closed his eyes and pinched his nose earning laughs from Akio.

"Make yourselves comfortable...don't touch anything...I have things to attend to and will be back later," he said his goodbye and went off to his room. The three of us exchanged glances and started looking around.

His home was well furnished as it had always been. The front door was carved with antique designs. The living room was to the left after walking in. The couches were patterened and plush with toss pillows, a large flat screen was mounted in the center of the wall, and paintings scattered just right finished the room. A large staircase lead up to the second floor from the living room. The dining room was horizontal to it and had cabinets of beautiful expensive china sets. A wooden table with matching chairs and plates set up for show was what drew people in. The kitchen was through the double doors off to the side. The feel of the house was antique. What caught my attention was Leigh eyeing the china sets.

"I think he bought a new set. These are pretty fancy," she ran a finger along the glass. Akio and I appeared at her side.

"Ah, roses...," Akio spoke with a french accent getting an elbow from Leigh.

"Pretty...," I added. Akio put his hands on our shoulders, pulling us back.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he warned.

"Come on. We're not little kids anymore. We won't break anything," Leigh pressed. Akio shrugged his shoulders and released his hands.

The next part happened in slow motion. Akio's cat poked it's little head over to look down at us. We all looked up with the same expression of 'oh-god-if-you-exist-please-no'. She leaped off the great cabinet and the whole thing shook. It tilted sideways falling into the next cabinet and the next cabinet into the next cabinet and the cabinet after that until the last one had no where else to go but down. The smashing and crunching of dishes echoed through the house.

"Apparently as we get older, we cause MORE damage," Leigh cracked a smile.

"We definitely broke our old record," I agreed with a toothy grin.

"I would love to agree with this...if only I didn't feel that familiar feeling on my back," we turned to see Gaara standing there. He wasn't fuming...yet. He was more shocked as to how we were here barely a half hour and could manage so much destruction. We turned on our best innocent faces.

"You three are like children...," he began breathing heavy.

"You're gonna be a mean mommy and punish us now," Leigh cooed. He was not amused.

"Yes...yes, I am," he spun on his heel and motioned for us to follow. We could only comply. He lead us into the living room and demanded we sit down. We remained there for a few minutes looking at each other in anticipation. He returned with fences. Dog fences. He began setting them up in the doorways. Akio watched open mouthed.

"What's he...," Leigh arched an eyebrow.

"H-hey Gaara...we're ninjas you know..." Akio looked amused. The look was wiped off his face from the death glare he received. Gaara eyed all of us.

"You will stay. Only bother me if you are dying but other than that you. Will. Stay. Put."

"You're a mean mommy, you know," Leigh flipped her hair. He turned and left without a word. We waited a few moments before laughing. "Damn...I remember how pissed he was the first time we did this."

"Now that takes me back," Akio lay back on the couch. I smiled slightly.

"Deja vu."

_"Why did you have to bring that thing," Yuffie exclaimed at the pale boy holding the tiny creature in his arms. _

_"It's not a thing! It's a cat. I named her Jellybean," he scratched her ears._

_"Well then. If it's a 'jellybean', I'm going to eat her," Yuffie smirked evilly. _

_"You stay away from my cat! Leigh take her! Keep crazy Yuffie away," Akio passed the cat to Leigh. He attempted to block the purple haired girl away. _

_"Why me," she held the cat tightly. Yuffie was coming after her! She did what anyone would have done in this situation. Run. Leigh bolted off through the nicely decorated house with Yuffie on her tail. She managed to shake her for a few moments and snuck a look back. As she turned back around she skid to a halt before a glass cabinet. 'Oh crap...' she thought._

_Yuffie whizzed around a corner and was about to ram her when she saw why she was stopped. She tried to stop herself but she bumped the tiny girl into the glass. The glass shook slightly but settled itself. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. Just when they thought it was over...Akio came sprinting towards them._

_"Leave her alone!"_

_Jellybean jumped out of Leigh's arms and scampered away. Akio, not realizing what he was about to do, tackled the two girls. The cabinet smashed and plates came rolling out. Each one dropping by itself and shattering to pieces. They sat there, pieces of glass stuck in their arms, legs, and faces. _

_The owner of the china was fuming. His dark rimmed eyes blazing and his hair in his knuckles. They had destroyed the Kazekage's favorite china set. Kyo stood over them with his arms crossed and a fatherly look on his face. _

_"You have a lot of cleaning up to do..." the teacher scolded them. _

"And sensei made us put some of the plates back together," Akio shuddered. "It was torture."

"We never learn," Yuffie shrugged.

"We did a lot when we were younger," Leigh noted hanging upside down from the couch. Yuffie was tempted to throw a pillow at her.

"Remember how we first met," Akio asked quietly after a silence.

**Kind of cliffy. :P How was it? R & R please! If you have ideas or comments I'm open to them. Stay tuned for next chapter :) **


End file.
